


Rainbow

by Celestlian



Category: Dorothy Must Die Series - Danielle Paige
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, I haven’t finished this book yet but I don’t care, Indigo should’ve lived, lessgo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestlian/pseuds/Celestlian
Summary: An AU where Indigo didn’t die at the beginning of Dorothy Must Die. Contains spoilers.





	Rainbow

_The Tin Man spoke. _

_“It is time for her punishment.” _

_“No it fucking isn’t.” _

_Before I knew what I was doing, I grabbed Indigo’s hand and pulled her to her feet, just in time - the device that was in the Tin Man’s hand was loaded and ready to go. Startled from the sudden force, Indigo stumbled against me. She stared up at me, eyes wide. _

_“Amy-” _

_She cut herself off with a yelp, clinging onto me as the Tin Man advanced. _

_I should’ve stepped back, ran away with Indigo, escaped somewhere and followed Ollie into the forest. _

_I didn’t. Instead, I grabbed onto the device and yanked it from the Tin Man before whacking him on the head. He fell to the ground, dazed. His companions stepped forward. I growled and swung the device towards them, aiming for their heads. Bubbles spurted forth. Indigo’s eyes widened. _

_“Careful!” she exclaimed, pulling me back harshly. I threw the bubble device far away from us, into the forest. I didn’t know what those bubbles could do, and I didn’t want to find out. _

_I stepped back, and finally took Indigo’s cue to get out of here. We turned and began to run. I didn’t see him, but I could sense that from his place on the floor, the Tin Man grinned. _

_“Take them.” _

_His companions caught up with us. They dragged us back to the Tin Man, who just smiled wider, his eyes fixed on me._

_“You will meet Dorothy. The princess is interested in you.” _

_With that, there was a swirl of colours, and in a beat, the world went dark. _

__ _

I woke up, gripping onto the bed. My heart was pounding in my chest. Why did I keep recalling that encounter in my dreams? Was my subconscious scolding me, telling me l should’ve run away with Indigo all those days ago? I didn’t know.

From across my cell, Indigo stirred in her own one. I spoke out to her. My voice was too loud in the silence.

“Are you alright?”

“At least I didn’t die back there,” Indigo said. I watched the Munchkin swing her legs back and forth once she’d sat up, dangling her legs off the bed. She nodded to me. “You look weird.” 

I looked down at my outfit. It was ripped and torn, and dirt was caked under my fingernails. My dark brown skin was no longer sort of glowing; it was now dull. I sighed, brushing my pink hair away from my forehead. 

“I do, thanks for noticing.” 

Indigo snorted. “Only for you, Amy.” 

I looked at her. The tattoos on her brown skin were still moving, and her black wavy hair was still tied up in a ponytail. From across the dungeon, Indigo pursed her lips. 

“Say...ya think we can get out of here?” 

I frowned. Pete had visited us both earlier. There had been a hassle when he’d first appeared. Indigo had been demanding questions and I had just been completely bewildered. _How_ had he survived after falling into that pit? I’d hoped to get answers, but that didn’t happen. Instead, I’d felt hollow in his absence. Strange, since I had Indigo right there in front of me. 

I closed my eyes and yawned. Indigo yawned too. I gave her a lopsided grin.

“You tired too, huh?” 

“Yeah, I gue-” 

Suddenly, she disappeared. 

I leapt to my feet, eyes wide. I was about to call out her name when I heard her voice from behind me. 

“_Okay_. _What_ the hell just happened?” 

I spun round and blinked in disbelief. Indigo stood in front of me, just as confused and bewildered as I was. 

“How did-” 

I was cut off by a strange, unfamiliar voice. 

“No matter. They’re coming. You have your knife, don’t you? Be on your guard. Let me just...” 

The woman that had appeared in front of Indigo and I was old. Her eyes twinkled. She reminded me of Indigo; she had some fight in her. 

“Call me Mombi,” the old woman said.

Mombi cast a spell on my knife. It began to glow purple. Indigo readied her magic. She gave me a nod and hid behind the door next to me. I used my free hand to squeeze Indigo’s. She squeezed back.

_CLUNK _

The door opened. I looked at Mombi. She was grinning. 

Time to fight.


End file.
